Real Eyes, Realize, Real Lies
by Jessica Judith
Summary: As Sakura tries to cope with her unable to remember her past life, she runs away not knowing who to trust. However, she runs into someone who she is sure knew her before her accident happened. She must face challenges and pain as she tries to gain back her memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope You enjoy the story. :)**

**Also, Disclaimer: I sadly don't (but wish I did)** **own Naruto.**

.

.

.

* * *

As she woke up, she opened her eyes only to be greeted by darkness. She ignored this and attempted to sit up. Only to find herself struggling to pull herself into a sitting position, wincing in pain due to the ache that ran through her weak muscles. After a few more (failed) attempts, she let out a tired sigh as she managed to pull herself up and let her sore back rest against the bed's headboard. She stayed in that position for a few moments, letting her exhausted body have a rest.

She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the darkness she was engulfed in. Once her eyes settled, she took noticed of her surroundings. Letting her wary gaze roam around the dark, unfamiliar room she temporarily rested in.

Her eyes immediately laid upon a window to the far left of the room. The beautiful captivating moonlight shining through the window, being the only small source of light she was provided with. She look around her some more, and found an empty chair besides her bed, and a table with a vase that held arranged flowers a bit more further away. Lastly, she found a door that seemed to lead elsewhere, on the middle of the wall opposite from her. It caught her curiosity.

Again, she let out a worn out sigh as she ran her slim fingers through her shoulder-length hair, when she suddenly felt an object lightly tug at her hand. Her eyes cast downwards to inspect what brushed her and found that it was a tube-like cord. She found herself being connected with a heart monitor. Along with other needles connected with a thin tube, bandaged to her arm. Some types of fluids traveling through them and going into her arm.

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The heart monitor's beeping sound that clearly echoed around the four quiet walls, was now noticed by her ears. Come to think of it, how could this have gone unnoticed by her?

She briskly dismissed the thought and quickly made a predicament to where she was residing at. '_A hospital… but where exactly… and WHY AM I AT A HOSPITAL?!'_ Her eyes furrowed and her eyes widen as she was consumed with both panic and puzzlement. She heard the heart monitor's beep slightly increase.

_Beep..Beep..Beep_

"Calm down…," she quietly whispered to herself. She inhaled and exhaled a few shaky breaths, trying to gain back her composure.

After several minutes passed, she made a move to get out of the bed. Seeing that she still had few hours until the sun began to rise, she decided it was better to investigate more now than to idly lay on the bed. However, she remembered about the tube needles **(I**'m sorry idk what to call them/ what they are called**)** and didn't take her long to decide what to do with the small problem.

'_Easy…,'_ she thought as she cautiously, but quickly, untangled herself from the medical devices. With that, she scampered over to the door and stood in front of it. She bit her lower lip, a bit nervous about opening the door and what may be on the other side.

"It's now or never," she whispered.

Although, as her fingers was about to touch the doorknob, as if in slow motion, the door was flung opened by someone else. Shock, complete written over both of their faces as they stood facing each other. However, she quickly recovered and frankly began to search for an escape, just for when something may endanger her. But dread rapidly filled her when the new arrival too, recovered from their unexpected meeting, left running while shouting, "GET THE HOKAGE AND GUARDS! GET EVERYONE, SHE'S AWAKE! SAKU-". That's all she heard before escaping out the window and into the night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMG I was uncertain about posting this but... oh well. :)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review your thoughts and flames are welcome.**

**Review Goal: 10**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry guys, I had A LOT of projects due in school and they all came from TWO lousy teachers! I mean really, get a life! Sheesh.. And, I had to study for hours, for my upcoming CFA's, which didn't even help... -.-**

**Anyways, well I know you don't care about my excuses but I'd be damned if I didn't at least give my reasons. I'm also really happy with the reviews I received from the previous chapter. :) It made my heart die from all the emotions I felt.**

**~.~.~ FIVE**** SECONDS OF FAME:**** ~.~.~**

alice Orihara Scarlet

mashiro.

alesfan

vero1092

xXxgossipgirlxXx

And four lovely guests.

**Thanks a bunch for reviewing and reading the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... happy? **

**Enjoy the Story :)**

**~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter**

**2**

**"Talking"**

**"Thoughts"**

******-***** _Flashback/ End of Flashback_ *****-**  
.

**.**

Naruto's P.O.V

The cool breeze of the night slightly ruffled his spiky, messy, blonde hair. His well-toned body form leaning against the bridge as his sea-foam eyes stared deeply at the sparkling, blue water reflecting the moonlight. His thoughts were being currently occupied with old memories...

Team Seven's memories...

Their good and bad times, their moments with each other, when they'd train, and especially when each of them learned about one another and still accepted each other's flaws. Every team member, including their sensei, grew to feel comfortable with their peer's presence, also to care about one another.

He let out a shaky sigh as he felt a slight tug to his chest just trying to recall the past events that were so dear to him, yet painful reminders.

Then his thought drifted to one of the members in particular...Sasuke.

'_How long has it been since his departure?'_ silently asked himself.

Oh yeah that's right, almost about 7 years already...

'Time goes by fast...'

He chuckle darkly at this thought.

Last time he'd seen his rival /ex-team mate/ex-bestfriend, he had changed drastically. Not like Naruto wasn't expecting him not to but... it was more than he had anticipated.

Naruto remembered the murderous glint he held in his eyes... pure malice, and hatred. He remembered the disgusting blood-thirst look on his face. How he acted as the predator who prayed on the innocent, killing them so easily without any glimpse of guilt or remorse. Something Naruto had never seen in anyone in his entire life, nor has he seen it ever again.

He let out an exasperated sight as he tried to shake away any more thoughts about the missing-nin.

Once again as he was slightly leaning against the railing, he let his gaze roamed over the water that was illuminated by the shinning moonlight. His eyes soon landed on his own shimmering reflection. Naruto couldn't help but note that he too had changed.

Over the years, despite the fact that he _still_ acted like a 4-year old, he had become a bit more serious, and his determination had only grown stronger throughout the years. Also, he had found someone who made him happy and loved him without a doubt...

'Hinata...'

His eyes softened as he pictured her beautiful, angelic face.

They had been a couple for about a year and a half now.

He had seen how she also changed from the dark-haired, shy girl, to the confident, young woman she was today.

He remembered how she had confessed her love towards Naruto. All thanks to his female team mate's motivational, and persuading words. Hinata had once told him how the Medic-nin had given her courage and hope to confess her feelings towards the oblivious, knuckle-headed blonde. Which then, led to their relationship.

It seemed that everyone had indeed changed. However, aside from Sasuke, out of all of them , Sakura had been the most different.

His eyes looked up from the water and into the starry sky as his once happy thoughts transcended towards the hot-tempered, pink-haired Kunoichi.

She hadn't smiled as much as she did before, and when she did, most of them were fake. Her eyes had lost its sparkle, most of her cheeriness turned into seriousness, and she had _tried_ distance herself from everybody.

Hell! She even tried that technique with Naruto. But NOPE! He wouldn't let her have it. So he confronted her, and after all the screaming and a few thrown chakra-enhanced punches(_which was all mostly her_), Sakura had broken down crying in front of him. Something she hadn't done ever since _his_ departure...not even at her parent's funeral. Ever since that day, their bond grew into a brotherly sister type, her over-protective brother.

Which at this thought, his face frowned as he reminded himself about something that happened about 4 months ago. A mission which caused Sakura to currently lay in a coma at the hospital at this moment. A mission which was _supposed_ to be an easy one but somehow turned into a deathly one. Nobody knew the details or what had happened. Of course the only ones that knew had either immediately perished from the injuries they had been inflicted with or gone into a destabilizing, severe coma.

**-***** _Flashback_ *****-**

_It wasn't supposed to end up like this. The mission was supposed to be easy. He wasn't supposed to be like this: all beat and tattered up._

_Now he was going to die without saying goodbye to his loved ones..._

_His eyelids weighing heavily upon his eyes due to exhaustion, Struggling to keep conscious, his defeated gaze fell upon his comrades that had accompanied him on the mission. They're bodies also displayed all over the place, dirty from the muddy ground. The others, covered with blood-probably their own and lay awkwardly on the cold soil beneath them. They're bodies eerily still, unmoving. _

_His breathe hitched, as he stared a bit longer he could see that only one team member was alive._ _Hope grew as he staggered crawled towards person the team member. As the body cleared a bit more, he saw pink._

_'Pink?'_

_His eyes grew wide in realization. His attempt at moving towards her becoming a desperate need and motivation. How could he have forgotten about her? One of the few people he can truly considered family._

_His heart sped up when he finally had her within arm's-length. Naruto quickly urged his hand to check on her pulse ,both on her wrist and below the jaw. The pulse was barely there but beat dangerously light. He let out a silent sigh of both relief and desperation as he hastily made a move to wake her up. He needed to get them both away from there as fast as possible. Whatever or whoever ambushed them may come back and he wasn't going to take a chance._

_He knelt besides her. "Sakura...Sakura-chan..." He whispered hoarsely as he gently shook her shoulders._

_No response._

_He tried waking her up again but this time he used a bit more force. "Sakura!" Naruto whispered. _

_"Come on, I know you can do this...please," He pleaded as a gut-wrenching feeling began to form in his stomach._

_He didn't know what it was that made him so anxious but he knew he's never felt like this before. The feeling was overpowering his whole being._

_Just as he was about to pick her up he heard her groan in pain. Her eyes began to flutter open revealing her bright emerald eyes._

_"Naruto-Naruto?" She choked out._

_"A-Are you oka-," He raised his __hand to cut her off._

_"No, don't talk Sakura."_

His eyes searched for any fatal wounds over her shredded frame. She had a bit of quazi-dried blood on the right side of her mouth. A gash across the middle of her stomach, the blood already seeping through the clothing. Although she was mostly covered in bruises, nothing too fatal was visible to the naked eye.

_Not wanting to take any chances he asked," Can you move?."_

_Her jaw clenched when pain tore through her muscles as she urged them to shift from her recumbent position__. She weakly nodded her head while attempting to suppress the whimper that threaten to escape her dehydrated lips. She felt bad enough seeing the conspicuous disquieting look on her usually grinning __teammate's face, she didn't want to increase it._

_"Y- Yeah...I can manage," she replied in a sotto voce. She once again assayed to lift herself off the cold ground._

_Once both of them were able to stay standing on their feet without stumbling or falling to the ground, Naruto and Sakura began to make their way back to towards the Konoha village despite running low on chakra._

_Naruto could feel Sakura's chakra dropping at an increasing pace with every minute that passed by. However, he's was just as bad, if not slighly worse._  
_His deep thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's scream followed by a loud impact._  
_"Agghh!"_  
_His head turned to his right where she had been but found she wasnt there. Naruto stopped and quickly turned his head towards the crashing sound came from. Sakura's back had impacted against a tree. His gut telling him that there was something dangerous out there, something none of them coulve handled...not in this state. Also, knew what ever was out there was the one that had caused the lives of his team and almost theirs._  
_He sensed a kunai was directed to hit his heart and jump out the way. Without missing a beat his body took a fighting position. His unknown opponent was sending weapons from all directions, some even caughting him unguard and ripping his peripheral vision he could see that Sakura was also dealing with the same problem as him._  
_However, it seemed that miniscule distraction was all it took for his enemy to take advantage of the moment and land him a dangerous blow close to his heart. Along with a strong kick to the back that sent him crashing agaist a tree. As his body fell to the ground , he was left gasping for air for a minute or so._  
_His vision began to see black spots, his vision blurring. He saw a shadow over tower him. He knew this was it. He failed and all he could do was lay there. Just as he was waiting for the final attack to come...it didn't. Instead, just before he fell unconscious he saw a flash of pink and his eyes fluttered closed. Darkness consuming him._

**-***** End Of _Flashback_ *****-**

Naruto frowned. He remembered waking up at the hospital...Alive.

Hinata and everyone was there... well, except Sakura.  
He had asked about her fearing the worst, but none of them spoke about what had been of her. Not until he was released a week later from the hospital did he learned that she had saved his life. Although, that had led her to almost costing hers and putting her into a coma...  
A coma that had lasted for about half a year...He visited her room for the moment for her to open her eyes...  
That was the reason he had been awake at this time of night.  
He sigh and ran a hand through his golden locks, a sign that he was frustrated. He decided to head back.  
However, just as he was about to take his third step, Shikamaru had appeared in front of him with a serious face.  
He nodded his head. "Shikamaru."

"Naruto...she's awake...," Shikamaru replied quickly without looking at him in the eye.

Naruto knew who he was talking about. His eyes widen in disbelief and shocked.  
different emotions swam through his eyes.

"When? Is sh-"  
He was cut off by Shikamaru, "but..."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But? But what?" His heartbeat"s rate slightly increasing.  
"I'm sorry Naruto...she..." He didn't know how to break him the news.

Naruto got mad and a dreadful feeling began to pool in his stomach.

"WHAT SHIKAMARU? SPIT IT OUT!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Naruto... Sakura... She... She's gone." He said finally meeting his eyes.

* * *

_THE EDITED VERSION._

_Thanks for reading... :)_

_Also, I Want To Inform That I've Already Began The Third Chapter :)_

**_Review Goal: 16+ Reviews(Flames are welcomed)_**


End file.
